New Warriors (Earth-616)
Vigilantes A new team appeared utilizing stolen technology in their war on crime. This team was led by a "resurrected" Night Thrasher, who was secretly Donyell Taylor. Donyell gathered several depowered mutants such as Wondra (Jubilation Lee, formerly known as the X-Man Jubilee), Tempest (Angel Salvadore, a former student of the Xavier Institute), Skybolt, Blackwing (Barnell "Barry" Bohusk, formerly known as Beak), Decibel (Jonothon Starsmore, formerly known as Chamber), Ripcord, Renascence, the siblings Phaser and Longstrike, and Sofia Mantega, (formerly known as Wind Dancer). This version of the team took on an anti-establishment agenda. They acted outside of the Initiative, and therefore outside the law. They apprehended costumed criminals, leaving behind an NW as their calling card. The New Warriors set out on a mission in New York City against the Zodiac. Longstrike was killed by Cancer. Sofia Mantega, who had been watching from the crowd, attempted to help a kid on his bicycle to safety, when she was blasted in the back. The New Warriors attacked, forcing the Zodiac to teleport away. Night Thrasher wouldn't leave a wounded teammate behind, but with law enforcement approaching, he left Sofia in the care of the paramedics who were grateful that the young heroes had protected them from the Zodiac. Night Thrasher took responsibility for Longsrike's death. Refusing to put more lives on the line, Night Thrasher announced he was disbanding the team. Jubilee argued that the team would go on, with or without him. He finally relented and agreed to keep the Warriors going. Meanwhile, in the Initiative, former New Warrior Slapstick attacked his instructor Gauntlet in retaliation for the man's comments about his dead friends while drilling The Initiative recruits. Gauntlet was left battered with 'NW' sprayed on him.''Avengers: The Initiative #6'' Ultra Girl created a program called the Junior Guardsmen to teach kids to be superheroes and counter the vigilante New Warriors.''New Warriors'' Vol 4 #7 Rage criticized the program for resembling the new Hitler Youth and suggested it was time for him and Justice to form their own New Warriors team.''New Warriors'' Vol 4 #8 Justice did form his own New Warriors team including himself, Rage, Slapstick, Debrii and Ultra Girl.''Avengers: The Initiative'' #10 (May 2008) Justice's team battled a deranged clone of MVP calling itself KIA. The Mighty Avengers showed up to help and Cloud 9 and MVP defeated K.I.A. Justice's team, with the exception of Ultra Girl, left the Initiative. Justice could no longer go along with the Initiative's lies and cover-ups. He planned to use his team, Counter Force, to make sure the Initiative didn't abuse its power. He agreed to turn himself in if he broke any laws. Meanwhile, Night Thrasher initiated a truce with Midnight's Fire. Midnight's Fire supplied Night Thrasher with one of Diablo's books and a fragment of a Ka Stone to power a time machine. Night Thrasher intended to go back in time to prevent the Stamford disaster so that he could save the former New Warriors from their deaths in Stamford, and by extension, prevent the Civil War. Night Thrasher had become increasingly absent during key moments in their missions causing Wondra to become suspicious and hostile towards him. Night Thrasher was indeed creating a plan to trick his team into remaining loyal to his cause and he employed the young genius Kaz prepare the time machine. However, he also told Kaz he intended to tell the Warriors the truth behind this plan when the time was right. The New Warriors tracked down and confronted the Machinesmith, under Night Thrasher's false intelligence claiming that the villain had designed a techno-organic virus. During the battle, a section of roof came down and Tempest, Phaser, Decibel and Ripcord were left trapped inside. The trapped New Warriors cobbled together what little weapons they had to battle Machinesmith. Night Thrasher, clad in a large battle-suit, and the rest of the team burst in and attacked Machinesmith, while Grace, Kaz and Aja, remote-controlling Destroyer, Nimrod and Hulkbuster Iron Man robots, found his mainframe and shut it down, reducing Machinesmith to his component elements. After the battle, Night Thrasher admitted he was lying about his intelligence, but stated that it was for the good of the team. When the Skrull Invasion occurred, Donyell suspected that the Night Thrasher who was killed in Stamford was actually a Skrull and wanted to find proof about the remains of his brother Dwayne. Donyell decided to go on his own but his teammates secretly followed to find out what going on. Counter Force also wanted to know why the Warriors had reformed without the founding members. After Donyell revealed his true identity and his reasons to both the former and current Warriors, Vance led all of them to a SHIELD Helicarrier where their teammates' remains were stored. The Warriors fought off a Super-Skrull possessing the founding Warriors' powers. During the battle, Donyell confirmed that the remains were authentic and had them removed from the carrier for burial. After Skybolt and Ripcord were killed during a confrontation with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s capekillers Donyell revealed the existence of his time machine. The machine didn't work as planned sent the New Warriors into a dystopian future where Donyell's resurrected brother Dwayne had assumed Iron Man's identity and taken the Registration Act to the extreme by removing all super-powered beings the the Nth dimension. Despite having misgivings about Dwayne's totalitarian rule, Donyell's need to reconnect with his brother led him to betray and capture the other New Warriors. However, after Dwayne tortured and killed Tony Stark (who in this timeline had taken on the identity of Night Thrasher), Donyell came to his senses, rescuing the others and freeing the incarcerated superheroes. Donyell was forced to kill Dwayne. Upon their return to the present, the New Warriors disbanded. Dark Reign Night Thrasher joined Counter Force who reclaimed the New Warriors name. They were once again wanted by the law after they were falsely blamed by Norman Osborn for letting the Thor clone loose on a rampage. Road Trip Speedball has made it very clear how disappointed he is of the disbandment of the New Warriors, trying to relive his glory days as much as he can along with Justice. After several attempts to get Justice to agree to restarting the New Warriors the two witness Nova flying past their van. Thinking it was Richard Rider Speedball takes it as a sign to bring the New Warriors back. After following the new Nova for several days they finally decide to approach him with their proposal. Nova denies their request until Speedball tells him that he knew Richard Rider and he might be able to help Sam uncover his full potential. New Warriors Members Original members: * Marvel Boy / Justice (Vance Astrovik) * Night Thrasher (Dwayne Taylor) * Namorita Prentiss * Speedball / Penance (Robert Baldwin) * Firestar (Angelica Jones) * Kid Nova / Nova (Richard Rider) New members (Vol. 1) * Silhouette (Silhouette Chord) * Night Thrasher II / Bandit (Donyell Taylor) * Rage (Elvin Haliday) * Dagger (Tandy Bowen) * Darkhawk (Chris Powell) * Helix (Rafael Carago) * Hindsight Lad / Hindsight (Carlton LaFroyge) * Zero G (Alex Power) * Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) * Speedball (Darrion Grobe) * Timeslip (Rina Patel) * Turbo (Mickey Musashi) * Turbo (Michael Jeffries) New members (Vol. 2) * Aegis (Trey Rollins) * Bolt (Chris Bradley) New members (Vol. 3) * Debrii (Deborah Fields) * Microbe (Zachary Smith Jr.) New Members (De-powered mutants) * Jubilee / Wondra (Jubilation Lee) * Beak / Blackwing (Barnell Bohusk) * Chamber / Decibel (Jono Starsmore) * Tempest (Angel Salvadore) * Stacy X / Ripcord (Miranda Leevald) * Redneck / Skybolt (Vincent Stewart) * Radian / Phaser (Christian Cord) * Tattoo / Longstrike (Christine Cord) * Wind Dancer / Renascence (Sofia Mantega) Counter Force * Gauntlet (Joseph Green) * Slapstick (Steven Harmon) * Komodo (Melati Kusuma) * Tigra (Greer Nelson) * Ultragirl (Tsu-Zana / Suzanna "Suzy" Sherman) Scarlet Spiders: * Scarlet Spider (Michael) * Scarlet Spider (Patrick) New Members (Marvel NOW) * Nova (Sam Alexander) | Equipment = | Transportation = The team used to travel the country in a van, with a TV crew. However, historically, Dwayne owned a helicopter, piloted by Sprocket and Nova had a detachable hover-pod from his Xandar battleship orbiting Earth. | Weapons = Each teammates' arsenal and equipment | Notes = * The original New Warriors series was ground-breaking in that it touched on many issues not normally dealt with in comics. Marvel Boy was domestically abused by his mutant-hating father for years, and one day he lashed out and accidentally killed his father with his telekinetic powers. (He went to prison for it, but was eventually given an early parole, and returned to the team as Justice). Firestar and Justice were planning on getting married and having children, but discovered that Firestar's microwave powers were causing her to become sterile. Namorita once drunkenly slept with a man who turned out to be the leader of the Poison Memories gang, who stole the Warriors' personal information and launched an assault on their families. The Poison Memories shot and almost killed Firestar's father, cut off of Nova's brother's fingers off, and murdered Rage's grandmother, which led Rage to kill the gang's leader in cold blood. Firestar's friend was once raped by a boy at a party, and Firestar almost castrated him in anger. *The fourth volume of the New Warriors was one of the new team books to debut out of Civil War. The new team had one returning member from the original group, (Night Thrasher), while everyone else was new to the team. The series is written by Kevin Grevioux, writer of the film Underworld, with Paco Medina as the artist. The series made its debut in June 2007 and lasted twenty issues. | Trivia = * Marvel originally planned to spin off the "New New Warriors" from the "Time & Time Again" crossover into a new book. However, sales diminished, and after the original Warriors were rescued, the "New" New Warriors mostly returned to their solo heroing. * Speedball is the only character to have been a member through the team's entire tenure, though only if one counts that he was temporarily replaced by someone assuming his identity. He even survived the Stamford blast that started the Civil War. Out of all the members, only three have been members in each of the team's series: Speedball, Nova, and Namorita/Kymaera, though one could count Night Thrasher, who was not a member in Vol. 2 until the last page of the last issue. * An attempt to relaunch the book in 2002 with the characters of Speedball, Rage, Bolt, Turbo and the X-Men characters Skids and Jubilee as college students/super heroes fell through due to legal problems. Coincidentally, Jubilee would later join the group under the guise of Wondra after losing her own mutant powers after the de-powering of 98% of the worlds mutant population by the Scarlet Witch during House of M. * Slapstick and Ultragirl were made members off-panel. We found out in the pages of She-Hulk. The new warriors showed up in a episode of the 90s fantastic four cartoon. | Links = * New Warriors Continuity Conundrum * New Warriors Dot Com * New Warriors Message Board }} Category:Copy Edit Category:Media-Driven Teams